


And a High Place Crying

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike comforting Dawn after Buffy's jump off the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a High Place Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Cordwainer Smith.

"Stay back." Curled up around herself, sitting on the edge of a beam that jutted out from the skeleton of a building, Dawn glared at Spike.

"All right," he replied as he sat, dangling his legs over the edge.

Pretending to ignore him, she gazed down at the ground, far below the two of them. When Dawn did finally look up, he was staring at the spot where they'd found– where they'd found the body. "You're only here 'cause of her."

Still staring down, he said, "Last thing she asked of me was to take care of you." Glancing up, staring straight at her, he added, "I do love you, little bit. One doesn't knock out the other."

Wiping her nose with her arm, muffling the words, she said, "Not like anybody'd care. Not like I'm really a person."

"You've got people who love you, who'll mourn if you're gone. You think we want to lose you so soon after Buffy?"

Looking up, Dawn caught a tear running down his cheek. Standing carefully, she started walking toward him. In a flash Spike was next to her, leading her to the wider ledge where he pulled her into a tight hug.

Wishing they could stay that way forever, Dawn crushed her face into his shoulder.


End file.
